In recent years, photography has been rapidly transformed from chemical based technologies to digital imaging technologies. Digital images captured by digital cameras can be stored in computers and viewed on electronic display devices. A user can upload digital images to a central network location provided by an image service provider such as Shutterfly, Inc. The user can store, organize, manage, edit, enhance, and share digital images at the central network location using a web browser or software tools provided by the service provider. A user can also design and order image-based products from the image service provider. The image-based products can include image prints, photo books, photo calendars, photo greeting cards, holiday cards, photo mugs, and photo T-shirts using image content provided by the user. The image-based products can be created for the user or as photo gifts for others. A high degree of personalization is desirable in the image-based products to make them memorable to the users or to the photo gift recipients.